Jack Frost Love Story
by lifeinpages
Summary: Adopted from MusicalMelodyRoses. They may have defeated Pitch once, but he's learned from his mistakes and is coming back. The Guardians need a new team member to help them. Who would've thought she'd be the girl Jack was in love with? Will she love him back?


**A/N: Hi! I apologize for taking a little while to get this uploaded. It was the last two weeks of school and then I wanted to do some editing. Anyway, I'll be putting this story back up one chapter at a time as I finish with the editing. Hopefully, it won't take me too long. Well, here you go: the first chapter, re-posted.**

Everything was changing overnight; nobody was ready for it. Childish laughter filled the air, only audible to the believers, as Jack Frost flew through the sky and let the snow fall. After all, no one wants to wake up on a Christmas without snow. Yes, Christmas season was finally here. Jack glanced down, eyeing the houses beneath him until he sees the one she- No! He cannot think about her. With a heavy sigh, his happiness fading, he returns to the North Pole, where he and the other Guardians live.

"Jack, my boy," Santa bellows as Jack walks into the compound.

"You made it snow too early," Bunny accuses him with a resigned glare.

"They all wanted the snow." Jack shrugs off the glare, used to their disapproval.

"Yes, but it didn't have to be a snow storm," Tooth sighs. Jack just shrugs again. He likes the cold; is he supposed to stop doing his job just because they cant handle a little chill? With a sigh, Jack gets up and leaves the compound again, returning to the house he avoided earlier. He's in love, but the others don't need to know that. He lands on the balcony, walking in the open doors. Once inside, he glances around the room to notice a story in progress on the desk. He wanders over, intending to glance over it, but the sound of footsteps stops him. The girl walks in and falters when she notices the open balcony doors. She closes them quickly before glancing around the room, searching for an intruder.

"Darling, where are you?" Her mother calls.

"I'm going to sleep, Mom!"

"Alright, just keep warm so Jack Frost doesn't go nipping at your nose," her mom says.

"Yes, Mom." The girl responds, getting into her warm bed.

Jack looks at the girl; she is perfect for him. He wants her. Jack walks over to the girl and sits on the bed. She is old enough to know that the Moon has also chosen her as the new Guardian. Jack is happy, but something has to happen to make her a Guardian. For Jack, he had to die to be given this new life by the Moon. Jack glances out the window, then crosses to the balcony and looks up at the full moon.

"Please, can't you give me a hint about what will happen to her?" Jack calls, but of course the Moon doesn't answer him. Jack looks back at the girl sleeping in her bed. She is so peaceful and yet she's going to be a Guardian. But how? What powers will she have? Will she want to be with Jack? These are all the question running through his read right now.

"Jack, there you are," cries the Tooth Fairy. "Why are you at the girl's house?"

"I was making sure no one was awake, so I could make a snowman." Jack answers. Lucky for him, he had built one, just in case, in front of the girl's house.

"That's nice and all, but you should head back. We just found out more on the girl that will be joining us. Her death is coming up." Tooth Fairy says, taking Jack's hand.

They arrive back at Santa's workshop and cross the building to look at the screen. On it, the girl is walking along a tree acting as a bridge. There is a frozen lake below her. All of a sudden, a bear attacks a near by tree and the noise startles the girl, causing her to slip on the log and fall into the icy lake. As Jack watches, he can't help but remember how he died. She is going to die the same way, only she isn't saving anyone, so how can she become one of them? Just then, on the screen, the girl began to swim. She can see a mother fox trying desperately to get to its baby under the ice. The girl swims as fast she can, reaching the baby fox in time to save its life and return it to its mama. Suddenly, something drags her under and although she struggles to get away, she never returns to the surface.

"This is how she will die?" Jack asks incredulously.

"It seems a bit more painful then what you went through, Jack." Tooth Fairy says, looking at Jack, who falls silent with nothing to say; he died to save his little sister.

"When is it going to happen?" Easter Bunny asks.

The screen changes to show a single word: tomorrow. Everyone looks around frantically. The hideout is no near ready for the newcomer. The elves are going as fast as they can to get the place ready for the new girl. Jack stares at the word tomorrow. He doesn't want to believe that she is going to die tomorrow. At least she would be able to see him again. He is a bit happy about that part. He just doesn't want to her to die yet. She still has a life to live. Everyone looks over at Jack, but he is too busy looking at the screen, replaying her death in his mind.

"Jack!" Easter Bunny shouts looking at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Bunny," Jack mutters, looking at him.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit caught up in-" Santa starts, only to be okay.

"I'm fine! It just seems strange that she's going to die so similarly to me," Jack huffs, brushing them off. He doesn't want them to know that he was... IS in love with her. He wants to hug her, hold her, kiss her. He sees it all the time in his mind and he wants his chance with her. She is the perfect girl for him. Jack wanders from the meeting room to go check out her new hideout. All of his thoughts are consumed by her.


End file.
